


Mazel Tov

by FlamingToads



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/pseuds/FlamingToads
Summary: Officer Torres is surprised to be called out to Grace and Frankie’s beach home after years of not seeing them. What could possibly be wrong this time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note, Officer Torres is the officer from the episode The Burglary, in which he assumes Grace and Frankie is a married couple. This fanfic is taken place a few years after Grace and Frankie are married and Officer Torres finding about the news.

Officer Torres eyes darted between Grace and Frankie. Grace was standing in front of him and his partner, her arms crossed wearing a sour expression. Frankie, a few steps behind her housemate was pacing back and forth, with a chicken in her arms, both of the women were wearing night robes in the middle of the day. Officer Torres and his new partner Officer Wilkes were listening intently to what Frankie was trying to say. It was obvious she was flustered about this and she was talking much too fast. Officer Wilkes tried his best to write it all down. 

“So the intruder, who is your neighbor, threw your chicken?” Officer Torres said, incredibly confused, trying his best to understand what happened.

“Her name is Hehewuti!” Frankie pointed out. “It means warrior mother spirit in Native American!” Frankie said as she coddled her chicken. “And that’s what you are, momma’s little warrior,” she softly said to her chicken. Grace rolled her eyes, looking back to the two police officers in front of her. 

“I’m confused…” Officer Torres confessed. His nervous partner nodded his head in agreement, looking up from his pad and pen.

“Listen,” Grace took a deep breath. “One of our neighbors was walking by and he heard Frankie chanting and he thought she was in trouble, that perhaps she had fallen or something. He noticed the back door was open and was worried so he walked a few steps into our home and called out our names asking if something was wrong.” Grace moved slightly, pulling her robe over her neck, feeling somewhat exposed. The noises that Frankie made wasn’t chanting nor calls for help, but actually something resulting from an intimate moment Grace and Frankie where having. She of course didn’t dare tell their neighbor or the two officers that however. “That upset the chicken-” 

“Her name is Hehewuti!” Frankie yelled. Grace pinched the bridge of her nose. She wished that Frankie would drop it and stop talking long enough for her to take care of this. 

“That upset Hehe-wooti or whatever. She went for him and he threw her off of him because he was startled. Frankie heard the commotion and thought he was an intruder, so she called police.”

“So the man that was attacked by the chi-” he received a look from Frankie and he quickly corrected himself. “So the man that was attacked by Hehewuit, is fine?” Officer Torres asked glancing at his partner who was trying to scribble the chickens name down for a third time, not sure how it was spelt. 

“We, Well I, apologized and he went back home. It really wasn’t a big deal,” Grace assured them. Frankie stopped her pacing and walked up next to Grace in front of the officers. 

“I think you should arrest him! He still came into our home without permission!” Frankie said, obviously upset about what took place. Grace could only think the reason Frankie was so emotional was because this brought back the memories of their home being broken into years before, leaving her with unsettled nerves. 

Grace sighed heavily turning to Frankie. She placed her hands on each side of Frankie’s face, making her look at her before drawing her close. Grace brushed her thumbs against Frankie’s cheeks as a way of soothing her. 

“Frankie,” she said, trying to sound more gentle with her words. “I promise you, everything is fine. You are safe and so is Hehewuit. Our neighbor doesn’t need to be arrested, and it was all a big misunderstanding.” Frankie took a deep breath, calming down almost instantly. 

“Finish it,” she said. Grace resisted the urge to roll her eyes and reluctantly kissed Frankie’s forehead, drawing back with a smirk. 

Officer Torres was reminded of a similar situation, a few years back. Grace using the same tactic when she promised Frankie she didn’t own a gun.

“You guys seem like a really sweet couple,” Officer Wilkes said softly. 

“They’re not together,” Officer Torres said quickly, hearing his partner make the same mistake he did years before. Grace had made it _very_ clear they weren’t actually together the last time he was called out to their home. 

“Well actually…” Grace started but stopped herself. Why on earth was it any of their business anyway? Officer Torres broke out into a smile that went from ear to ear. 

“Mozel Tov!” he said, congratulating the two women. Frankie turned to him giving him a wink, before walking away, hushing her chicken. 

Now that everything was cleared up Officer Torres and Officer Wilkes headed out, Officer Torres ushered his partner to go ahead of him and wait for him in the car. He turned back to Grace that had followed them out. 

“And your neighbor is okay?” he asked again, making sure he left without there being any sort of issue or misunderstanding. 

“Yes. He apologized several times and the chicken didn’t hurt him,” said Grace.

“Are you sure she’ll be alright?” Officer Torres asked, looking back into house, hearing Frankie talk to her clucking chicken. 

“I’m sure,” Grace nodded her head. “I’ll just feed her some sunflower seeds and put her in her pin. She’ll be fine.” Officer Torres raised his brow at her response. 

“I was talking about your wife...” he said. 

“So was I,” Grace smirked, leaving Officer Torres confused yet again, not sure if she was joking or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it would be kind of cute to write a fic with Officer Torres. Plus I really wanted to give Frankie a chicken…


End file.
